


The Secret Roof

by Maryanwatson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryanwatson/pseuds/Maryanwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After passing the weekend with her mother, and having a night with Oliver in Vegas, Felicity go back to Starling City. Is her last year in high school. Where she make friends with Thea and Sara. She find out that Oliver is Thea's big brother,she also mentioned that he is her new teacher!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,this is the first chapter! I want to make clear the english is not my language, all mistakes is mine and feel free to correct me, I love learn.  
> I am going to do a slow update because I'm kind busy, and it is a whole new level of difficulty, write in another language. But I'm totally finishing this history.
> 
> PS.I own nothing of Arrow

Sweat dripping down your chest  
Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles  
On my thigh boy, boy, boy  
Cold shower, you got no  
Power to control  
How I make you my toy, toy, toy  
My hips rocking  
As we keep lip locking  
Got the neighbours screaming  
Even louder louder  
Lick me down like you were  
Rolling rizla  
I’m smoking  
Come and put me out  
I’m your dream girl  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem x2  
Oh, baby  
You so bad, boy  
Drive me mad, boy  
But you don’t care when they say about me…  
I got your name  
Hanging from my chain…  
Don’t you wanna claim  
My body like a vandal?  
You got the cure  
Underneath your shirt…  
Don’t you wanna save this  
Dirty little damsel?  
Got my mink coat falling on the  
Motel floor… you’re on the bed  
Wolf whistling louder louder  
Your lips smudging all my  
Make up kicking both my heels off  
Come and pin me down  
That girl is a God damn problem x3  
We’re hell raising  
And we don’t need saving  
‘Cause theres no salvation for a bad girl  
We’re rock bottom  
But there ain’t no stopping  
‘Cause they don’t know nothing about love  
We’re hell raising  
And we don’t need saving  
‘Cause theres no salvation for a bad boy  
We’re rock bottom  
But there ain’t no stopping  
‘Cause its you and me against the world  
Let me see you take your  
Shirt, shoes, jeans, all off  
Shirt, shoes, jeans  
And we ain’t even at the beach x2  
I’mma take my  
Skirt, boots, rings, all off  
Skirt, boots, rings  
And we ain’t even at the beach x2  
God damn problem

LAS VEGAS

“Mom I’m here,” Felicity says as she enters her mom’s house. She got two weeks off before start school and decided to spend with her mother.  
“My baby is finally home!” yelled her mother running down the stairs with open arms to hug her daughter.  
“So... how was the flight?” she ask super excited.  
“Oh my god it was horrible, I hate that thing” she respond doing a little bit of a drama.  
“Well why don’t you head’s up, take a shower and rest? Because tonight we are totally going out,” Donna says singing the last part.  
“Are you serious?” Felicity ask making poppy eyes.  
“Yes I am” Donna says now serious.  
“Fine!” Felicity respond taping her foot in the ground pouting, but she is not mad, with all work that her mother have she knows this is the only way they actually see each other. 

LATER THAT NIGHT IN A CLUB IN VEGAS

“Okay baby I have to work, but you are going to have a lot of fun, without excuses, the drinks is on my count, let’s go” says Donna to her daughter dressed in a typical cocktail dress.  
“You know I can’t drink right?” ask Felicity incredulous.  
“Go dance! I don’t know just do it something!” says her mother losing her patience.

IN A HOTEL ROOM IN VEGAS 

“C’mon man, we going to bring Vegas down tonight! Is not always you open a fucking Gym and become a teacher we really have to celebrate!” yelled Tommy to Oliver.  
“I know right! I am so excited and we are single so nothing is holding us. I see this club in the way here so let’s going!” says Oliver heading to the door rushing Tommy who takes too much time to get ready.

3 HOUR LATER IN SOME CLUB

“Dammit man, we are already here like what, 2 hours? Have to be some girls,” says Tommy upset and drunk.  
“Calm down okay! I’m going to head to the bar to get us another beer and you stay here.” Oliver says to his friend. He is a bit drunk too, but he knows how to hold his alcohol a lot better than Tommy.  
Oliver make his way to the bar and order two more beers. It takes a while and he finally notice the blonde sitting by his side.  
“Can I buy you a drink?” ask Oliver with all his charm.


	2. Problem Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! I was totally not expecting some response hahaha so I really appreciate. Thank you! Here some more s2

"Actually I can't drink and I already have two glasses of wine" she respond eyeing him for the first time and let's say... She likes a lot!

"How so?" tease Oliver.

"Hmm well that guy there," she pointed to the bartender "Jake, is my friend so... Maybe I can buy you a drink?" she winks to him.

After that, Tommy is already forgotten.

"HA! I have so much money that would be ridiculous if I don't pay it for"

"How so?" she says laughing, than become serious and put a hand in his shoulder "PLEASE tell me you don't actually go out there saying you have money? You know this is pretty dangerous don't you?" 

"Is not as if they already know"

"What?" Felicity says confused.

"Hi! I'm Oliver Queen," he says with a big smile and grabbing her hand and giving a kiss in the top.

This leave Felicity way more confuse. She never liked gossip news, so she probably the only who doesn't know about the famous Oliver Queen.

"Okay Oliver Queen, I'm Meghan!" she eye him for a second and then give him a big smile.

They talk for a while about him, Felicity don't think that she have much to say about her, by the way he is the one famous there with a LOT of wonderful stories.

He takes her hand and pull her to the dance floor, with her back to his front.

A slow but sexy music is playing, and they move synchronized imagining that is nobody in the room with them. Minutes, hours goes by and she turn to him fitting her leg with his perfectly.

He places a hand in her hips, and the other in her neck, and their lips immediately met, softly, she does not waste time in giving him entrance, their tongs start to fight, and after that everything is a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!   
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson   
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	3. You Must be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This chapter is kind of hot, I had to read a lot to write him, and i'm kind of embarrassed right now hahahaha anyway, I hope he is a good one, and not such a cliche.  
> Is good to know that in this, Felicity is not a virgin, and she is not experient, she just follow her instinct. Enjoy!

When I'm with you  
You know you make my days  
So beautiful  
With your different ways  
You make me lighter  
I'm movin with the wind  
Love you know what you got for me  
I got for you too  
We can't pretend

Give me another chance to breathe in  
You got all the things I need and  
Together we're just so complete  
You must be the reason i'm alive  
(repeat)

It's all so new  
Yet so familiar  
Everytime I'm next to you  
I feel somethin' like forever  
Yes that's right  
C'mon and talk to me  
Let some uh that sweet poetic love  
Fall over me

Give me another chance to breathe in  
You got all the things i need and  
Together we're just so complete  
You must be the reason I'm alive  
(repeat)

All this time I've been lookin for someone like you  
I never really thought you existed  
Now I see my dreams are all comin true  
I just want to stay right here with you  
(rap)

You say I'm like fresh air for the birth of your new eyes  
I say you're like the sun bright enlightening my skies today  
We got together to create a new world  
Only a real man can understand the gift of this girl  
Bells are ringin cause what you're bringin has got me singin  
Now I can breathe in you're all I'm needin love is a breeze and spring is the season I'm feelin so alive inside and you must be the reason  
All this time i've been lookin for someone like you  
I never really thought you existed  
Now i see my dreams are all comin true  
I just want to stay... Right here with you

Give me another chance to breathe in  
You got all the things I need and  
Together we'rejust so complete  
You must be the reason I'm alive

Before Felicity knows, she is already being press to a wall in a hallway that lead to the hotel room, and is hard to reach Oliver's room when they cannot take their mouth of each other.  
They reach Oliver's door room, who could open incredibly easy and is already pressing her to the near wall. Felicity begin to take Oliver's shirt and look at. "Are those real" she managed to say, with a lot of desire pointing out to his abdomen and never taking her eyes off.  
"Oh they totally real" he respond amused.  
"Yeah I definitely have my way with this" she says now fully touching him.  
"Hey!" he pointed to his face.  
"Sorry pretty boy, but my heart already belongs to this ABS" she says in a teasing tone and begin to kissing him again, biting his bottom lip, making him chuckle a little.  
"Well"," if","is","going","to","be","like "," that","MY","heart","belongs","to","this","ASS" he says that between kisses, and grab her by the ass, with his two hands, pressing her more to his Center making her feel his hard on.  
Then he put her in his shoulders, she immediately giggled, her walk and throw her in the bed, already making his way on top of her, sucking on her pulsing point in the neck, that he found out a while ago, who makes her moan, driving him crazy with the sound, in a way that never have happened before.  
He swear he isn't going to last, but he wants to make her come at least two times before him, and give her the best night of her life.  
He stand up and take off his pants, standing in just his boxes. Felicity who was laying, now is looking at him, supporting by her elbow.  
He approached her taking the dress off, leaving her only in a polka dots bra, who match a perfect lace pantie. He give her a peck on the lips and then make his way to her neck and breast.  
She doesn't know how, but she managed in this meantime to switch their position. Now with her in the top, each of her knees on the side of his waist, and her hands on the side of his head.  
She lower a little and start to suck on his earlobe, pressing her hips with total force in his hard on, now totally felling him, just with the fabric of their underwear in the way.  
She start to kiss him in the jaw and neck while rotate her hips to bring friction between their more intimate parts.  
He sits up pressing her to his chest in his lap, they start to kiss again, their tongue dancing and massaging each other, he moved his hand on her back and unlatched her bra. She make her way back to his jaw. He brace her for the waist with one arm, taking one nipple in his mouth and with the other hand he played with her other nipple, Felicity throw her head back as he start alternate playing with her breast.  
Felicity stand up to take off her panties as Oliver do the same in the bed. She crawled into the bed and sit up on top of Oliver again, she go down and start to kiss him as take his length in her hands. While their tongues fight, her hand work him, making him do a delicious sound in the back of his throat.  
When he is painful hard he switch their position, getting on top, and making his way down, kissing and licking her breast, belly and thighs, never where she need him in the most.  
"Oliver!" Felicity cries.  
"Eager babe" he says giving a light kiss on her pussy lips, making Felicity shiver.  
"I want to take my time with you," he says while rub his fingers on her mound "fuck! You are so wet babe"  
"Dammit Oliver! You're killing me here," she says frustrated, making him chuckle, thinking how cute she actually is.  
He start to circulate his tongue on her clit, Felicity arch her back of the bed, so he put her legs around his shoulders, and embrace her stomach with an arm to keep her still. Then he begin to suck her clit, and Felicity even care anymore how loud she is.  
He put his thumb on her clit while tongue fuck her, and before she can warn she start to cum on his mouth. He keep lapping her juices to prolong her orgasm.  
He get up an kiss her making her taste herself on his mouth.  
"Oh my god! This was amazing," she says breathless.  
"YOU taste amazing!" he says with his lips close to hers, then he bites he bottom lip, she open her mouth and they start to kiss again.  
Oliver get up and head to the bathroom to pick a condom, when he is back, Felicity is coming on his direction. She takes the package of his hand while give him a peck on the lips.  
"Lay on the bed" she says, and while he obey, she ripe the package of the condom with her teeth.  
She go on top of him, and start to rub herself on his cock, while suck his chest, leaving her mark. Then she take him in her hand, and pump a few times and put the condom on. With him still in her hand, she start to rub the head of his cock on her pussy. She line him on her entrance and lay herself down on him, making both moan loud. She stay there a little to adjust to his size.  
Oliver put his hand in her ass, and start to move, with him putting more force, helping her go up and down. Felicity put her hands on his chest and start to ride him. When both is reaching their apex, he put his hand between their bodies, and start to circulate his fingers on her clit, making Felicity explode on his cock. With her still trembling, Oliver start to move Felicity on him and a minute later, he is cumming too.  
When both calm down, Oliver go discharge the condom, and come back to the bed, laying bringing Felicity with him, her head resting on his chest. After a couple minutes of silence, Oliver grab her chin, making her face him and put his mouth on hers.  
They kiss each other till sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about tonight's episode, so... yeah!  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	4. What's My Name? Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm sorry for the delay, it is my first week at a new job, and is being pretty hard. But here is the new chapter and some of the things I want you to know about this history:  
> 1- Their age difference is about 8 years;  
> 2- Oliver knows that she was young, but he didn't think she was that young.  
> 3- I'm not thinking in giving them others love interest, just focused in the problem with their age difference and the fact he is her teacher.  
> If you want leave a opinion about the course of this history, I really appreciate, is really important to me to know what you guys think. Thank you and good read!

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name

I heard you good with them soft lips  
Yeah you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 something  
Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio  
Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
But I know you wanna stay  
You just waiting on the track to finish girl  
The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
Say my name, say my name  
Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as I go the text you gon right is gon say…

Not everybody knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
Boy you stay up on it  
You got that something that keeps me so off balance  
Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a guy to put me work out  
Oooooh, oooooh

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name

Baby you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be  
Then with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me  
So I surrender, to every word you whisper  
Every door you enter, I will let you in

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a guy to put me work out  
Oooooh, oooooh

You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Ooh na na, what's my name  
Whats my name, whats my name

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you  
Cause you just my type  
Ooh na na na na  
I need a boy to really take it over  
Looking for a guy to put me work out  
Oooooh, oooooh

IN THE MORNING

When Felicity wakes up, there no signal of Oliver, she panicked about the events of the past night, put her clothes, grab her things and leaves the hotel.

Oliver reach his hotel room with a big smile on his face and a delicious breakfast on his hand. He enters the room and see nobody, then he calls Meghan's name, but she is no longer there.

"Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! I can't believe that" he mumble things while search for something, maybe she forgot her purse, or leave it a note, anything.

When he gives up, he decided sleep some more. Thinking in the only thing left of her, the images on his mind!

MAMA SMOAK HOUSE

Before Felicity could think in open the door, her mother, who grabs her arm, putting her into the house and hugging her, attacks her.

"What the hell Felicity! Where you was?" Donna says taking a step back and holding Felicity's face to look. "I was so worried! I almost called the police Felicity! You can't do that!"

"Calm down I'm fine! And even wasn't that long mom" she says with a smile for her mother's drama.

"So tell me, what happened? Where are you? With who? Is he hot?"

"Wow, wow, wow! Who says I was with someone"

"Felicity!" her mother almost yelled.

"OK! I maybe or maybe not, had a night, with a really hot guy, I don't have any idea who he really is, and I wasn't drunk"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy, finally!" Donna says throwing her arms up and cheering.

"MOM! I'm only seventeen" says Felicity incredulous.

"And... Enjoy life baby"

"Argh! Your crazy! I'm going to take a shower"

IN THE LOBBY OF THE HOTEL

Tommy is waiting in a little coffee shop, when Oliver appear in the elevator, and walk in Tommy's direction.

"I can't believe in what I'm seeing!" Tommy giggled "Is that a smile Oliver?" he says not really asking.

"Shut up, Merlyn!" Oliver says trying to hide the smile, but failing.

"You was okay last night? I kind ditch you!"

"I noticed my dear friend! And Yes I was PRETTY fine!"

"Good, good!" Oliver laugh.

"You really aren't going to say what happened last night" Tommy ask curious.

"Nothing" Oliver try to say with an straight face.

"Uhum! You came here looking like just become a trillionaire, I don't know, and say is nothing"

"Okay! I was with someone, and it was just a nightstand Tommy! She leave before I could know something about her. I just have her name" he says kind angry in the end.

"Wow! She's good, I want meet her. I think she is the only person who could leave you like that" Tommy says pointing for all of Oliver " and she even knows"

"Argh! Come on Starling is waiting us" says Oliver.

Oliver and Tommy get up to head to the airport.

TWO WEEKS LATER IN THE LANCE'S HOUSE

Felicity enters the kitchen for breakfast before her first day back at school, Quentin, Laurel and Sara is already there sitting at the table.

"Good morning!" they all say to her.

"Morning guys" she says back.

"So are you excited for you first Day here back in Starling?" Laurel ask.

"Oh yeah! Start all over again in school, yay!" Felicity says.

"Is not that bad, you don't have to worry about your grade" Mr. Lance says.

"And you have friend who is there with you, you know and say this things can hurt their feelings" Sara says looking down complementing wath her father said and making her little drama bigger.

"I'm sorry" Felicity respond with a baby voice and standing to hug her friend.

STARLING HIGH

Felicity and Sara is heading to history class. Sitting side by side as always, the teacher start talking about they first big project of the year. When she finish the theme, she make the groups, and of course Felicity and Sara is in the same group, also is the shy Caitlin Snow and the eccentric Thea Queen.

After the class finished, the four girls exit the class together making plans.

"I already have everything planned, we could..." Felicity start saying but is interrupted by Sara calling her, "meet two days a week and..." she continues.

"FELICITY!" yelled Sara.

"What?" she asks in surprise.

"The project is just in three months, calm down" Sara says slowly.

"Hi! I'm Thea, and... She's always like that?" Thea ask Sara.

"Yes, she is!" Sara respond laughing "nice to meet you Thea, well that's Felicity, but I think you already know that. And this is Caitlin" she continues as Caitlin wave for Thea, "and I'm Sara" she wink and kiss Thea's hand.

"Nice to meet you girls!" Thea replied.

"Don't mind her" says Felicity to Thea "She's the flirt one".

"GIIIIRLS!" Iris sing while approached the group, "let's talk about good stuff"

"Like what?" ask Caitlin don't much understanding as the others.

"Like how hot is our new teacher!" Iris says happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	5. What's My Name? Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy!  
> ps: If anyone knows how to put a image here, i'll appreciate! :) or you can read this in wattpad, there picture and songs, that the titles of the chapters is based.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Thea shakes her head and says repeatedly.

"What is it?" Caitlin ask again.

"You guys can't talk about him, are we clear?" she says serious.

"Why?" Sara and Felicity ask together laughing.

"You already had a crush on him?" ask Sara still laughing as the others.

"Ew!No!" Thea says a little loud "he is my brother"

"OHH" they says in the same time.

"Well that's not going to be a problem for me" says Sara.

"Oh my god!" Felicity says smiling as she put her arms around Sara's neck, hugging her and walking with her for for the next class.

THE FOUNDRY

Oliver enter the gym looking for Digg, one of his business partner and best friend. As he reach the ring, he sees Digg fighting with Nyssa, one of the instructors of his gym.

"Hey Digg! I'm going to the school, I just want to make sure that everything is alright here?" in this same time Diggle is hit in the head by Nyssa.

"Dammit, why you have to do that" diggle ask looking angry to Oliver, as Nyssa start to laugh.

"Multitask man!" says Oliver laughing too.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Digg respond waving off. "Good luck there! Courage too, teenagers aren't easy, and if them is going to be like you was, at their age, you are screwed!" teased Diggle.

"Oh! You are so funny! Thank you! And just for you to know, I'm going to be that awesome teacher, young, understanding their language."

"Keep thinking that. So... Tell me you had any luck with the girl?" Diggle ask.

"No, and you know that" Oliver respond.

"Maybe you should try going out with another girl?" Digg suggest.

"I don't want to" Oliver says serious.

"Okay man! I just think you have to move on from this girl, you even know her" he insist.

"This is one of the reasons I don't want to" Oliver says with a little smile more for himself, then he start to open the door to go out.

"Good luck there!" Digg and Nyssa yelled.

"Thanks" Oliver yelled back.

STARLING HIGH

"Welcome Mr. Queen this is going to be your gym" they are standing in the middle as Walter Steele the director, show him the place and congratulate him for the job. "In the lockers have have a separete room, and you can use as an office".

"Thank you for the opportunity Mr.Steele" Oliver says shaking hands with Walter.

Oliver is standing alone in the middle of the gym, "Okay! Let's plan".

REFECTORY

"My brother opened a gym, if interest you guys, we could one day, do a class or something" offer Thea.

Everyone at the table start to talk about and combine the day, except Felicity, who is totally focused on her tablet.

"Felicity" Sara calls her.

"What?" she says now looking at them.

"You are interest in go?" Thea ask.

"Go in what?" she try to keep her face straight.

"Liss" Iris yelled, "we know you heard the entire conversation" she finished laughing.

"You have to do some exercise you know" Caitlin complement.

"Oh no! I think I'm good" Felicity says trying to be really serious, " I don't do exercise "

"Really?" Sara says with a smile in the corner of her lips, "you are going, end of the talk" she finalized angry.

They all stand up and head to their lockers. As they reach is form a group and Felicity start talking about the project.

Oliver is walking trough the school halls, when he see her. Felicity is in the end of the corridor in a circle of people, talking and gesticulating with her hands. He already recognize some of those peoples.

He grabs the arm of a kid who is passing by.

"Hey kid! You know if that girl name is Meghan" Oliver asked and pointed to were Felicity is standing.

The guy eyed him for a second "who's asking?" he try.

"Oliver, I'm the new teacher!" Oliver try to intimidate, extending his hand for the kid, who accepted the greeting, by putting some force on the handshake.

"Okay... Hum that's Felicity, I don't know anyone around here who's name is Meghan" he says.

"Thank you..." Oliver try.

"Barry" and he extend his hand for another handshake "Barry Allen".

"Thank you Mr.Allen".

And now he is excited for his next class.

THE SCHOOL'S GYM

They all reunited in the middle of the court, talking and playing.

"Okay kids, calm down and look at me, my name is Oliver Queen, I'm your new teacher, for this first semester I'm going to work with all of you guys together, without separate, we see?"

Oliver start to call their names for presence, nervous, to get in the letter f, when he reaches and calls her name. "Felicity Smoak?" he immediately start looking for her, and freeze for expectation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	6. Just a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a week! I'm sorry for not posting this before. I have an idea for another fic, then I had another idea for another fic, and both seems so good, so I had to write a little of them just for me not forget the plot. Well in this chapter it was suposed, to they having the conversation, I actually write, but I didn't liked, I know I can do better haha but for sure is going to be in the next chapter.  
> Okay, in this they are not going to have a problem with their relationship, both of them want, is going to be a lot of sexual tension, and the drama in this story is going to be more of the fact of that the others is not going to accept.

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
When it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone  
It's so hard to hold back  
When I'm holdin' you in my arms  
But we don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't want push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So, baby, I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No, it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So, baby, I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright

Whoa, whoa  
Let's do this right  
With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

When their eyes meet, the world stopped for him, he immediately recognized that baby blue eyes, she is looking so much younger, and he already knows that her name isn't Meghan. But why?

Felicity and the girls is in a circle waiting for the class start. She still doesn't know how the new teacher is. Thea start to talk.

"I was thinking, maybe you girls could go to my house, to work on the project" suggested Thea.

They all nodded.

"And is not like we are not going to work, if guys want, we could use the pool." says Thea excited, as the girls start to cheering too, about the idea.

"Hello ladies!" Barry and Roy says together as approached the girls.

"Hey, we are going to my house in the end of school tomorrow, to work on the project, and after, we are hitting the pool, if you guys want to go"

"Cool, we are going" Roy says looking to Barry who nodded to him.

They all get distracted with the conversation, when she hear a deep voice, and she does not have the courage to turn around. Then he start to call their names, and in a blink of an eye, he says "Felicity Smoak?" and she shiver from the head to the toe. She still no turn and keep her eyes forced closed. After look like an eternity, she open to see Sara and Thea saying to her to respond.

Felicity turn around, meeting his eyes, and lost herself again in there, she opened her mouth to respond but nothing come out. They keep like that for a couple of minutes, then Oliver decide to continue the call, when he looked at her one more time she mouthed to him "thank you" and he breaks a smile.

THE NEXT DAY

"Lisss" Thea yelled when see her enter the school.

"Hey I'm here" Sara tease her.

"Sorry" then she hugs her.

"Thea" Felicity says smiling.

Thea doesn't respond then she calls again.

"Thea!Thea!" then she put a hand on her elbow.

She turn her head quickly, Felicity look in the direction to were Thea's lost herself, and see what she was looking at.

"Hey! Roy" Felicity calls him, and Thea start to despair.

"Blondie!" he says smiling and going in her direction to hug her.

"Bird!" he says turning to Sara and hugging her too.

"Thea!" he grab Thea's hand to kiss.

In the mean time she mouthed to Felicity "I'm going to kill you", and then they head to the class together.

THE QUEEN'S MANOR

In Sara's car are Felicity, Barry and Caitlin followed by Thea's car with Roy and Iris to the manor. As they enter the door Felicity is with her mouth open, she grabs Thea's arm "oh my god, don't let me go, I think I'm already lost here, and I just came into a oblivion"

They all laugh. "Come on You're not going to get lost" Thea respond.

"Miss Thea" Raisa the housekeeper calls her.

"Hey, Raisa good you are here, we are going to do a work on the library, then we are going to the pool okay"

"It's alright miss Thea, I'm going to warn Mr. And Mrs. Queen, you want me to do something to eat" Raisa offer.

"Right now no, just let some juice ready, for when we go to the pool, and when we finish we can go to the kitchen and prepare something, thank you" Thea finish smiling.

In the end, they didn't less 20 minutes working on the project.

The girls is on Thea's room, changing and picking a bikini. When is all ready, they headed to the pool to encounter the guys who is there already.

The girls are seeing where they are going to lay, as the boys just jump on the water.

"So Felicity, Ray was asking about you" Thea tease.

"Oh really?" Felicity says confused.

"Yeah, he is cute" Thea try.

"Yeah I know, but right now I'm focusing on my study and those thing, you know" Felicity say.

"Oh I know, even just to have fun?" Thea ask.

"She met someone when she was visiting her mother, and now she is like that" Sara tells Thea.

"Uhhh..." Thea half yelled "tell me, tell me, tell me" she says jumping on the seat.

"It was nothing, Sara's crazy" Felicity says giving a real angry look to Sara and starting to blush in the same time.

"Hey liss, can you bring something for us to drink?" Barry yell from the water.

"Yes, that I can do, and I hope I can find the place" Felicity respond back and whisper the last part as getting up.

"Felicity that was not what your mom said" Sara yelled for her teasing as Felicity just rolled her eyes.

As she enter the kitchen Raisa is there cooking.

"Hi!" Felicity says.

"Hi, how can I help you..." Raisa says smiling.

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak" she respond.

"How can I help you miss Smoak?" Raisa asked softly.

"Oh no, Felicity please."

"Okay miss Felicity" Raisa nod.

"Uhm they are asking for something to drink" Felicity say.

"Alright, I'm going to prepare something, if you want there is a pie in the cabinet" Raisa suggest as go out of that part of the kitchen.

"Thank you miss Raisa" Felicity tanks her with a warm smile.

Felicity picked a piece of the pie and sit on the marble sink to eat, she distracted herself there until...

"Hi!" Felicity hear, then look up in shock, as she take the spoon out of her mouth slowly, recognizing the man standing, on her front with a grinning face.

"I think there is something like destiny here" Oliver says picking her chin, and making her look at him, then both lick their lips in the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	7. You Are So Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! So the thing is, I think I'm freaking out this month. All I do was work, I didn't had time to write, when I finally had, my internet just gone, I spend two week without. Then I moved, you know, new home, a lot of things to put in place, I had to battle with the internet company to install in my new house ( I don't know where you guys live, but here in Brazil is really hard to get a good internet.) anyway I really love each one of you who leave kudos, comments... or just read. Hope you like this chapter, soon you guys are finally understand why the name is "The Secret Roof",after that we can start with the drama! ;-)

You are so beautiful to me  
You are so beautiful to me  
Can't you see  
You're everything I hoped for  
You're everything I need  
You are so beautiful to me

Such joy and happiness you bring  
Such joy and happiness you bring  
Like a dream  
A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me

A guiding light that shines in the night  
Heavens gift to me  
You are so beautiful to me

"Uhm..." Felicity open her mouth to respond and again nothing came out, what the hell is happening she start to think.

"We need to talk" he says without taking his eyes from her lips.

"No we don't" Felicity respond immediately, okay now my mouth is working, she think again.

"Yes, we have" he try more serious.

"About..." she try to avoid the subject.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you lie to me" he says trying to be more close to her.

"I didn't lie, and you didn't ask" she says angry, and he feel her breath.

"Say what MEGHAN" he try.

"That was not a lie technically" she whisper making an adorable face.

"How so?" he ask in a low voice, and already with his hands on her leg.

"It's my middle name" she respond.

He rubs his hand on his face and neck "can you least tell me what are you doing there"

"Uhm, I'm from Vegas, my mom works on that club and she was trying to make me have some fun" she tells him.

While she is telling him, he lost himself on her, when she finish he says softly "you are so beautiful".

" What?" she asked confused, Oliver start lo lean himself on her, when their lips is almost touching...

"What is happening?" someone ask, they turn their heads in the direction, saying immediately together "nothing".

"Oliver!" Thea, who is the voice, yelled.

He take a step back "I didn't do anything," he says.

"Almost" she retorts.

Felicity jump from the marble sink and grab Thea's arm "okay come on, I talk to you out there" Thea nods "and Oliver can you bring the drinks please " Felicity ask him.

"Yes" he says quickly.

"And she is already making me lose control" he says to himself.

As they girl head out, Raisa give him the drinks smiling reading right throw him who chuckle an almost laugh.

"Be careful mister Oliver, she's a nice girl" Raisa warn.

"Thanks Raisa" Oliver hugs her.

Oliver get to the pool with the drinks "okay kids, here it is" he says giving them the drinks.

"Oh hey Ollie" Sara says as hug him.

"Hi Sara!" he hugs her back.

"Hello Mr. Queen" they all say.

"We are out of school, call me Oliver please" he say.

Oliver sit at one of the sun lounger.

"Ollie you are going to be here?" Thea ask.

"Yes, for a little why?" he respond.

"Ugh! Nothing" she says.

"Liss, Thea come on, get in the water" Sara calls.

Thea and Felicity take the robe and walk to the pool.

"I'm so screwed" Oliver mouthed as see Felicity walk to the pool.

Oliver get up to head to the gym to liberate some energy.

The girls are talking in the water. When Felicity sees Oliver getting up and leaving, making her eyes follow every movement. Then Thea and Sara call her, breaking her gaze.

"Okay, talk?" Thea say.

"Talk about what?" Sara ask.

"Why my brother and her was almost kissing in the kitchen" Thea explain to Sara.

"What?" Sara is in the middle of the two, then put a hand on each elbow of Felicity and Thea, alternating her head, to look at both, and wanting so badly smile.

"Ugh! You had to promise me that is not going out from here, okay?"

"We promise!" both say.

"Oliver is the Vegas guy" she says blushing e putting her hands on her face and head down.

"NOOO..." both says with their hand on the mouth.

"I know..." she says with a crying voice.

"Oh my god seriously?" Sara say incredulous, "when I asked you, if something cool happened, you didn't say anything"

"Well I never thought that I would see him again okay" she respond.

"I still can believe" Thea says with her mouth open.

"I want details?" Sara says.

"Ugh! No!" Thea says making a disgusting face.

"Not exactly like that" Sara retort.

"Either way I'm not telling" Felicity respond.

"Oh come on, please?" Sara insist.

"It was basically, okay, I was at the bar he approached me, we talk, then we go to dance" Felicity says.

"And..." both insist now.

"You guys know what, I'm not saying" Felicity says blushing like crazy.

"Is he good?" Sara ask and Felicity just nod with her head.

"Okay, everybody look at me, let's go to the kitchen eat something" Thea yelled breaking the subject.

THE FOUNDRY

When Diggle enter the gym, he immediately spotted Oliver on the salmon ladder.

"Are you alright man" Digg ask as prepare the mat to training.

"Yes" he respond serious, and just receiving a look from Digg.

"Okay, maybe not" he try again.

"So, want to share with the class" Diggle tease.

"Haha" Oliver do a fake laugh.

"But serious what is it?" Digg asked.

"I found her" he says and, can't help but do a little smile.

"What! Who? Meghan?" Diggle says surprise.

"Yes! Well technically, that's not her name, but yes" he says normaly.

"How that's not her name? Are you insane Oliver? Where you find this girl?" Diggle says still surprise.

"Promise that you are not going to judge, or tell anyone" Oliver ask him.

"Yes I promise man" Digg says.

"She is one of Thea's friend" he says as look down.

"Please tell me, she is not one of your students" Diggle even need the answer, "fuck Oliver, that is not good, be careful" he warn him.

"I know, I know, but is really fucked up already, dammit that girl has something" he says.

"What you mean?" Diggle ask.

"I don't know, when I'm close to her is like I have no power" he try to explain.

"What you do already" Diggle ask.

"Nothing, well thanks to Thea" Oliver respond.

"What?" Diggle asked again.

Oliver sigh "we almost kiss" he finally say.

"So that's why you are really here" Diggle do an understanding look.

"Yeah, well I'm already heading out, good bye man" Oliver says giving a man hug on Digg.

"Good bye, be careful and good luck too" Diggle says as hug him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	8. Tainted Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peoples! In this chapter I finally explain why of the name of this story, to be more understandable here it is why, I dont know if you guys knows an italian movie called "Scussa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore", in portuguese is called "Liçao de Amor", who has nothing alike with the original name, but okay. (I recomend so much this movie).  
> When I started to write this, I based on the movie story, there has an age difference, and in the protagonist house has this amazing place, on the second floor of his house, like a designed roof, is so cool,I dont know how to explain. Anyway this is why,the "secret" part is on the story. I hope you like! enjoy!

Sometimes I feel i've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
And I've lost my light  
For I toss and turn, I can't sleep at night

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Ooh... Tainted love

Now, I know I've got to  
Run away, I've got to  
Get away  
You don't really want it any more from me  
To make things right  
You need someone to hold you tight  
And you'll think love is to pray  
But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
Tainted love  
Ooh... Tainted love

Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go

Touch me, baby, tainted love  
Touch me, baby, tainted love  
Touch me, baby, tainted love  
Touch me, baby, tainted love

Once I ran to you (I ran)  
Now I'll run from you  
This tainted love you've given  
I give you all a boy could give you  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Tainted love, tainted love  
Tainted love, tainted love

THE QUEENS MANOR

Oliver enter the mansion, and headed to the kitchen looking, for the people of the house, when he sees, everyone is around the table eating and talking, including his mother.

Felicity is the first one to see him, their eyes seems to lock every damm time. Thea is the second one to notice, looking to both and just say "ugh really" and they break with Moira greeting her son.

STARLING HIGH

It's been a month since he find out about Felicity, and he is trying the best to keep things professional, we could say. At least in school. It doesn't make him stop to look at her. And watching her running with that shorts doesn't help too.

THE FOUNDRY

It's evening, Oliver is training with Digg and Nyssa, when he heard people enter the gym talking loud. They stop to look.

"Hey speedy, what are you doing here?" Oliver ask when he spoted his sister.

"Ollie! I told I would bring some friends, to work out" she say smiling.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot" he apologize.

"I noticed, so... how we do?" she ask.

"Okay, boys come with me, and girls you are with Nyssa" Oliver lead them.

"Hi, I'm Nyssa, what kind of exercise you are thinking on doing" Nyssa present herself and start to work with the girls.

"None of them" Felicity says in a low voice.

"You don't wanna to find out" says sara with a smile, and a wink, looking to Nyssa.

"Agh! Come on we are serious here, sorry" Thea says and mouthed to Nyssa the last word.

Sara see and mouthed to Nyssa too "I'm not", making Nyssa smile for the first time and look at her for the rest of the day.

In the same time Oliver ask if the guys are not tired of him because of the school, and he not take it easy with them.

In the following week Oliver finally had the courage, and in a sneak way ask Felicity to stay after her class to talk. In that day he made almost everything wrong, nervous, if she was going or not. When he finish with the her class, he goes immediately to his office and wait. Five minutes later, he see his girls stopped in the door of his office, knocking to grab his attention, since his mind was miles away, because of her, he knows, that is the day when is really begin.

" Hi" he says smiling, illuminating the room "you can come in".

"Hey!" she smile back. "What you want to talk to me?" she ask while sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Uhm! Technically is not a talk, is more like an invite".

"Oh! Okay! For what exactly?"

"I can't say, but meet me outside the Foundry tonight?" he ask, and take her hand in his.

Felicity eye him for a second "really Oliver? On a gym, you know how much I hate exercise." she says teasing him. Never taking her hand away.

Oliver laugh as Felicity lean on him and kiss his cheek "okay see you tonight" then she stand up to leave, with their hands together, till she is long away, when just their fingers is still touching.

After school Felicity go home to get ready, she doesn't worked up too much, since he marked on his gym.

Felicity go to the Foundry and wait for Oliver outside, she see him walking to her direction and immediately smile.

"Hi" he says.

"Hi" she say back.

"Come on, we are going up there" he says as take one of her hands on his as the other pointed to the top of the building, as they look up.

He lead her to back of the building who has a stair kind of hiding.

Suddenly she stop, "what?" he ask her.

"Is here that you are going to kill me." she ask mocking him.

"Oh then is going to be a pleasure death" he respond her smiling.

"Ha! I see what you did" she smile " okay you win" then she take his hand back at hers, intertwining their finger, and they go up the stairs.

"Oh my god" Felicity says as she sees the gym's roof, "this is amazing" she says walking trough the roof.

"Can I tell you a secret" he says looking she discover the roof, who is half covered and the other half opened, and the covered part has a table and something like a bed with a lot of pillows and other things.

"You are the first person I bring here" he say smiling.

"Really?" she ask.

"Yeah this is a place for when I like to relax, think, or I don't know just be myself" he says "I really like you, and just to look at you bring me peace so..." when he was finishing, he didn't notice Felicity coming close to him, until he feel her softly lips on his, and he lost himself on her, depending the kiss.

She is stop the kiss, saying "thank you, and I like you too" she start to get nervous " and I have to go, because, that cannot happen again" then she start to leave as he just keep there standing, processing what just happened.

"Wait" he yelled, as she turn around to him "I really wanted to talk to you" he say.

"Fine" she says and they sit down on the bed.

"I want you to know that I thinked a lot before decide to talk to you. So the thing is, I want to be with you" he look trying to read her.

"Are you serious? She asked confused.

"Yes" he smile, "but has some things that make this be the worst idea" he says honestly "but I still want to try" he wait for her say something, and goes nothing, "please say something?" he try.

"Uhm I don't know Oliver, being honest, I want too, but is dangerous, I wasn't think that time, and now has a lot on the plate."

"This why I thinked a lot, I have an idea that could make this work, but is going to have some rules, and believe in what I'm saying, is going to be more difficult for me than for you" he says sitting more close to her and putting his hand on her knees.

"What you thinked?" she ask him putting her hands on top of his.

"I think this place could be our world" he suggested and she look at him with questioned eyes, "everything that look wrong out there, is not a problem here, or doesn't exist".

"I know the intention is good Oliver but..." before she could finished, he interrupt her.

"We are going to be exclusive" he argues, "but everything like this" he kiss her neck and she shiver, " or this" he kiss the corner of her mouth "have to happen here" and she just have time whisper "Dammit" before he full kiss her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts! 
> 
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is not a chapter but I'm going to love so much if you read the note I write! ;-)

GUYS, I'M SO SORRY! I'm having a serious problem,in how I will continue this story.  
The true is a I had this comment on the last chapter (Not complaining, I really liked your comment) that made me rethink and think a lot.  
So I kind reached two options, the first one, I make Felicity become of age, and in future get out of school.  
I'm totally not doing a big eighteen party, I read a LOT of fics, and practically each one that Felicity is an teenager had a chapter with an big party. Maybe this is why i also not have do it a real drama, they seems the same "always", I really wanted to do different. (again not complaining, I love every fic in this place, I '"didn't" had an year of my life, because I was on this site reading).  
The second one, I'm going to continue doing what I was thinking since the beggining. I hope is not going to be ofensive. Felicity is still be a minor for a while, but she is not going to be in the school in some time, still a minor, and the next chapter I write, maybe or maybe not have a hot scene, of their first night too, on the roof.  
I'M GOING TO REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU GUYS LEAVE AN OPINION, I'M SORRY AGAIN, FOR NOT HAVE POSTED, AND FOR THIS NOT BE A REAL CHAPTER. THANK YOU :-)


	10. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't kill me! I'm totally continue this story,I just can't promise a schedule, because my days off in my job is so irregular, and this sucks hahaha. I don't even know how to thank you guys. Totally agreed with the unfinished stories. I hope you like this chapter, I didn't detail too much the sex scene, because I tryed to do more about love.  
> I really recomend the song I named the chapter hahahaha is called, 'surprise,surprise' (TBBT reference) Hunger by Ross Copperman.

One look and I can’t catch my breath  
Two souls into one flesh  
When you’re not next to me  
I’m incomplete  
Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn’t burn it out  
Even if I wanted to  
These flames, tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me too  
Like I want you

Oh love let me see inside your heart  
All the cracks and broken parts  
The shadows and the light  
There’s no need to hide  
Cause I’m on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn’t burn it out  
Even if I wanted to  
These flames, tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me too  
Like I want you  
It’s like a hunger in me  
Yeah, it’s never ending  
Yeah, I’ll burn for you (I’ll burn for you)  
I’m on fire like a thousand suns  
I couldn’t burn it out  
Even if I wanted to

These flames, tonight  
Look into my eyes and say you want me too  
Like I want you  
I got a hunger in me  
I got a hunger in me

Oliver pull back and say "I take that as an yes" then he grab her by the waist lifting her, and laying her in the bed.

Felicity put her hands on his hair holding as he attacks her neck and start to undress her.

Oliver take a step back, looking down at Felicity on his bed, shining, beautifully naked, he take his shirt off and start to take his pants, almost getting distracted with Felicity smile as watch him undress.

He keep just in his boxers, going back to the bed already kissing her, massaging her breast.

"Baby, I know you are the kind of 'I'm the man, I have to make you cum first'" she say as he take a nipple in his mouth "other times, not complaining, but I really need you right now".

He chuckle as quickly take his boxers off, and go back to kiss her.

He line himself, thrusting into her folds, lifting her hands to the top of her head intertwining their fingers.

He make love with her, slowly, kissing her on each thrust.

When he feel her reaching her apex, he left her hand, now the back of her knees, lifting her legs close to her chest, becoming deeper.

Felicity don't take long to fall apart on him, as he follow her on the pleasure.

He keep thrusting to prolong their orgasm, slowly stopping, hiding his face on her neck.

When Felicity open her mouth to talk, both groaned as hear her phone ring.

She give Oliver a quick kiss, as he get off her, and she stand up to pick her phone.

"Hello!" Felicity answer a little angry.

"Wow! Someone is happy to hear me" Sara says in the other side of the line.

"Sorry!" Felicity says as start to look for her clothes and get dress.

"So your mom is going crazy, because of your missing" Sara explain.

"I'm not missing, wait my mom? How?" Felicity says confused.

"Is almost eight at night and you still not here, and well your mother came to visit you" Sara tell her.

"What?" she half yelled as take her phone of her ear to look at the time, "fuck", Oliver just raise an eyebrow at her, and she mouthed sorry to him, he just give her his ridiculous smirk.

"So..." Sara try.

"I could be at the library"

"Yeah, I don't know where you are, but at least I hope you having fun, so I try to used that, but Laurel totally ruined, she was at the library and didn't see you there".

Felicity would respond, when she heard the high pitch of her mother, " is that my baby girl" Donna says as take the phone of Sara. "Felicity is that you".

"Yes mom" she respond embarrassed because of Oliver.

"Where are you, I was worried, I wanted to surprise you".

"I know, sorry, I'm in a friend's house" she explain.

"I'm hanging up, and coming home, okay"

"Okay I'm waiting, miss you"

"I miss you too, bye"

"Ughhh..." she says as head to Oliver's direction, who still at the bed, almost dress, just missing his shirt.

He just look at her with questioned eyes.

"My mom wanted to surprise me, she is here visiting" she tells him.

"Really" he says making a malicious smile.

"Don't even think"

"Fine"

"She walk at him putting her hands os his neck and inclining kissing him.

She pull back "I have to go" she say as kiss him again, "bye" and peck him one more time on the lips.

As she start to walk to exit direction, he just pull her by the arm, making her hit his chest, embracing her from the back.

"Wait, I take you home, is late" he says then kiss her jaw, she turn her head to look at him.

"Okay, some place close to your house, a place safe" he turn her, kissing immediately, don't giving a chance for her to respond.

He left her in the corner of her street.

When Felicity enter her house she is attacked by her mother.

"Hi, mom!" she says hugging her mom tight.

"So... You liked my surprise? How are you? How is school?" Donna start to ask, then pushing Felicity by the arm close to her "and why you didn't tell me that you are leaving an gorgeous, single man"

"I love it, I'm great, school is great, and please be careful with Mr. Lance" Felicity incredible answer her mother questions.

In the mean while Quentin enter the room "Oh! Hey Felicity! You here" he greets her, "you didn't tell that you had such a beautiful mother" he say to her.

Felicity just opened her eyes and say "oh my god" looking to both, then to Laurel and Sara, who is laughing.

"You didn't see anything yet" Laurel say.

"Felicity?" Lance call her.

"what?" she ask.

"You would mind if I take you mother this night to have dinner" he ask actually really serious, kind asking for her blessing, as her mother fixed her eyes at her daughter waiting nervous, and almost ready to go.

"Of course not, have fun" she say, Quentin thanked her and kissed her temple, when they open the door to go out she say just for the girl heard "don't bring her late home, and be careful kids" as Sara and Laurel throw herselfs in the sofá laughing.

"Okay girls, I'm going out too" Laurel say.

"What? Why?" Felicity and Sara ask.

"Tommy and I, are going to Ollie's house, is been a while since the three of us hang out together.

"Oh!" is just what Felicity say or at least try to, Sara laugh at her and say goodbye to her sister.

"So what we are going to do" Felicity ask he best friend excited.

"Yeah, I want to talk about that with you" Sara says.

"You are going out too" Felicity ask, and Sara just nod with her head.

"Why, to where? If you don't mind ask" Felicity says trying to do a sad voice.

"You know I'm serious at the gym" she start to explain, "I meet someone, and I'm going on a date tonight"

"You're lucky that I'm your friend, but I'm feeling that has more than that" Felicity says.

"Yeah, I want to tell you something, I'm still figuring out, and I'm telling you first because I really trust you about this subject, and I really need to tell someone" Sara say serious.

"Yes, you can tell me anything" Felicity say smiling to her.

"Uhmm..." Sara try to say "the person I'm going out on a date, is Nyssa" Sara tell her as close an eye with the other look fixed to her friend trying to read her reaction.

Felicity open the biggest smile "oh my god, just you to break Nyssa's shield"

Sara smile back "she is great, I think she is just shy"

"Yeah, and nobody can be shy with you" Felicity says teasing.

"True" Sara agreed and hug her friend

"Have fun, and I want details" Felicity say.

"Yeah and I say the same, as I don't know that you was with Oliver today, as the face you made when Laurel tell that she was going to his house".

Felicity start to blush "fair".

"Bye" Sara singed, going out.

Felicity sit in the sofa, thinking what she is going to do in the night, alone in the house, that doesn't disturb her thoughts about Oliver and their amazing day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	11. R U Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a jealous Oliver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, don't kill me please, I'm sorry! Okay the thing is, I have a job, and I work with informations about banking accounts, so in my work place I can't have anything that could leak that informations, so I spend almost my entire day without my phone or a paper hahaha, so I'm trying to write the most as possible, but in my free hours I'm a tattoo artist. I promise that this story is still going.

I'm a puppet on a string  
Tracy island, time-traveling diamond  
Cutter shaped heartaches

That comes to find you  
For in some velvet morning  
Years too late  
She's a silver lining, lone ranger riding  
Through an open space  
In my mind, when she's not right there beside me

I go crazy, cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself  
All I wanna hear her say is: Are you mine?  
Well, are you mine?  
Are you mine?  
Are you mine? Alright

I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end  
Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes  
Unfair we're not somewhere  
Misbehaving for days  
Great escape, lost track of time and space  
She's a silver lining, climbing on my desire

And I go crazy, cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself  
All I wanna hear her say is: Are you mine?  
Well, are you mine?  
Are you mine tomorrow?  
Are you mine? Or just mine tonight?  
Are you mine? Are you mine?

And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways  
So in case I'm mistaken  
I just wanna hear you say  
You got me, baby  
Are you mine?

She's a silver lining, lone ranger riding  
Through an open space  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me

I go crazy, cause here isn't where I wanna be  
And satisfaction feels like a distant memory  
And I can't help myself  
All I wanna hear her say is: Are you mine?  
Well, are you mine?  
Are you mine tomorrow?  
Are you mine? Or just mine tonight?  
Are you mine?  
Are you mine tomorrow?  
Or just mine tonight?

Each day it past became more hard for then at school, only four people knows about their relationship, and sometimes they help then be a couple and get some minutes together. Felicity creates too a big friendship with Digg, as him with her, she quickly become like a little sister at him, as his family, his daughter just love her new aunt Felicity, in the same way she already love her uncle Oliver and Tommy and aunty Thea.

In a specific day, Oliver is going out of the school to go home, when he see felicity and the group talking in the stairs of the school. He stop to look at her smiling, she is the one talking, she is with her arms around Barry's neck, when he see his smile fade, then he go to his car grumpy.

Felicity is in her room worried about Oliver she is try to reaching him for a while. She decide to call Thea.

"Heyyy Lisss" she answer singing.

"Hi Thea!" felicity respond smiling, "so... humm, you know where Oliver is, I'm trying to call him, but I got nothing" she ask.

"Of course you asking about him" Thea respond teasing her.

"Hey..."

"I know, I know" Thea interrupt her "he is in the gym, and he is grumpy"

"Oh! Why?" she try.

"I don't know, he just pass by me saying he is going at the gym"

"Okay, thank you, until tomorrow" Felicity say trying to sound not so rushed.

"You're welcome, good luck," Thea says laughing.

Felicity take a risk and go to the foundry, when she enter her only spot is Diggle.

"Hi Digg" she call him as walk to receive her bear hug from him.

"Hey Felicity, what bring you here" he ask but already knowing.

"Hum, Thea say Oliver would be here?"

"Oh yeah, he actually enter the gym, going direct to the mat punch the things a lot and go to the roof, I tried to talking to him, but didn't work, if you want to try"

"Thank you Digg, I'm going there" she thanks him with a smile and pointing up.

Felicity opened the door to enter the roof and immediately see Oliver.

"Hey!" she says with a smile for him, and give a peck on his lips.

"Hi!" he respond and even he still angry, he couldn't help but mirror her smile.

"I thought we had something today?" she ask kind awkward.

"Yeah! Ahh I don't know, you wanna do something" he ask trying to sound more convincing.

"Okay, you have any idea, maybe a movie?" she suggest.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Barry!" he say the last part whispering, and then closing his eyes to how childish he sounds.

"What?" she ask and do not receive anything. "Oliver!" she yelled and he look at her.

"I hear you" she say full smiling "are you kidding me"

He opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out as she keep looking at him waiting something.

"So this is why you are so grumpy," she say walking around him.

"I'm not grumpy, okay fine," he say assuming, as seen her face of disbelief. Now that she is standing on his front "why you are so intimate with him?" he ask.

"Are you serious? I was hugging my friend" she respond.

"I know but it wasn't a hug hug, it was a long hug," he says pouting in a cute way.

"Oh my god" she say as put her arms around his neck. "You're so cute jealous"

"I'm not jealou..." he it is cut off with felicity kissing him.

"Of course you're not," she say mocking his voice and kissing him again.

Oliver depend the kiss, putting his hands on the pocket on the back of her jeans, he take back a little with their noses still touching.

"I'm sorry, is just weird see those things, and is not like you can say that you have a boyfriend"

"We already talk about this, babe, and even if they know I still would hug him, he is my friend," she says

"You not helping felicity"

"Ah c'mon" she groan and they go back to kissing.

3 DAYS LATER IN THE MANOR

"Thank you Mrs. Queen for invite me for dinner"

"Oh don't worry dear, we adore you, and you are such good friend for Thea."

"She is the really good friend"

"Okay, mom we are going to my room"

"Fine, when the dinner be ready I send Raisa to call you girls"

"Let's go" Thea say as quickly go up the stairs.

"Thea wait for me" felicity yelled right behind "I got lost easily, dam I hate this place"

"Calm down you are not going to get lost" Thea respond.

"That is what you're saying"

"Cool your room is the same size as my house in Vegas" felicity jokes.

"So... you find out why my dearest brothers was that day"

"Yes" felicity respond laughing, "he was at the gym killing the mat, apparently"

"Oh I imagine because he was really angry when he go out that day," Thea say.

"You are not going even believe why" felicity say laying in Thea's bed still laughing "he was jealous of Barry, can you believe, Barry"

"Uhmm" Thea just look at her.

"What?" felicity ask.

"In the beginning when I met you I though you liked him too, and he seems into you too"

"Ugh! We already go there, we had one kiss and nothing, at the time I already had my night with Oliver and well... you know," she doesn't continue when see Thea's face "and he is in love with Caitlin, so yeah no!" she say singing the last past.

"Ha I know it, we have to work on that, because if depend on them, they are going anywhere"

"Agreed" felicity says smiling them, they turn their head when someone knocks on the door, as Thea get up to get it.

"Hi! Raisa"

"Hi Miss Thea the dinner is ready" she say to the girls and left after they thank her.

"Well let's go" Thea call felicity

"Can I go in the bathroom before?"

"Of course is that door," she pointed showing felicity.

"Okay" felicity say.

"I'm already heading okay, I met you downstairs" Thea say before leave the room as felicity yelled "see ya" entering the bathroom.

When felicity finished she exit the room and follows the corridor until the end which has two exits to other runners, she turn to left and keep going, slowly looking at trying to recognize the place when she pass in front of a specific door someone grab her arm pull her to the room. As the same time Moira enter into the same corridor and look suspicious in the scene that just happened in front of her, and she recognize pretty well that room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts! 
> 
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com


	12. A/N

So guys, I receive a comment (thank you by the way Amanda) and I think I owe an explanation. I'm trying to post the most quickly I can! I had a problem with my computer, and I lost all the chapters I write, so I'm re-writing (or trying hahah) from the last one posted here!


	13. Latch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I loved the comments! So I decided to post this chapter as thanks! The only thing I have to say is, I was doing an art for OFBB, and I lost that too, when my computer decided ruin me for the week hahah then I give just something to beinmyheart and longlivefelicitythequeen and they turn into a beautiful and final art. I'm inviting you guys to read their story, because IS AMAZING! Its called Wild Youth.

You lift my heart up  
When the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me, even when you’re not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

I feel we’re close enough  
I want to lock in your love  
I think we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching onto you

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching onto you

I’m so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it? You got me losing every breath  
What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest?

I feel we’re close enough  
I want to lock in your love  
I think we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby

I feel we’re close enough  
I want to lock in your love  
I think we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love, baby

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching onto you

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching onto you

I’m latching onto you  
(I’m latchin on)

I won’t let go again  
(I won’t let go)

I’m latching onto you  
(I don’t want to let go)

I won’t let go again  
(I won’t let go, I won’t let go)  
(I won’t let go, I won’t let go)

Oliver is going out of his room when he see Felicity coming, so he waits for her pass by his door e pull her with him inside his room, when both inside he attack her lips with a chaste kiss.  
When they fell apart, she slap his chest “are you insane, someone can see us”  
“Ouch!” he says a little dramatic, “I know, but everyone is already downstairs, and I want to see you” he says leaning over to kiss her again “I miss you”  
They hear someone clear the throat and turn quickly.  
“Mrs. Queen, hi!” felicity say in a peachy voice.  
“Felicity dear, can I talk to Oliver alone for a minute”  
“Yes of course, Thea is waiting me anyway”  
“Thank you dear”  
Soon as Felicity is out of view Moira turn to Oliver, “what you think you doing” Moira says harshly.  
“Mom, I…” Oliver open his mouth a close rapidly not knowing how to say. “I love her,” he say after a while  
“Not for the law” she says looking straight at him “Oliver honey, I don’t doubt that, she is an beautiful and intelligent girl” she put her hand in his face to make him look at her “but this is not about the age, you are her teacher, dammit”  
“Mom please don’t tell anyone, we are being careful, please”  
“Okay, but please think a lot about all of this, I don’t want anything happening with you, and you don’t have to worry, I’m not going to tell anyone” she finishing say it with a kiss on his cheek “for now”  
When both go down the stairs, they give lack of felicity in the dinner room.  
“Hey, felicity apologize, but she was not feeling well” Thea explain soon as she see them.  
“Fuck!” Oliver mumble and go upstairs to call her.  
In the next day Felicity try, the most avoid Oliver, and it goes for the next few days, making Oliver insane. He wants to grab her by the arms at his class, putting her to his office and kiss her, telling her not to worry. But right now is not the best moment, then he see his sister and Sara alone in the bleacher.  
“Girls” he sit next to them.  
“What you want, Oliver” Thea blurt.  
“Wow, what make you think I want something” he say teasing “maybe I miss my baby sister”  
“ha” Sara says, making Oliver turn his head to her.  
“Fine, I need your help”  
“With?” they ask  
“Felicity”  
“Of course” Sara say, “what you did, she is weird these days?” she ask.  
“That’s why! I didn’t do anything, technically”  
“Oliver”  
“Mom caught us” he finally say “I think she is scared”  
“Uhh this is bad” Thea say “but you can count on me, I have an idea”  
“Ugh I love you sis” he say messing with her hair  
“okay, this is how is going to work” Thea start to explain “mom and dad, is not home for the week, so you and Sara is going to the mansion and start to prepare a beautiful dinner”  
“Okay” both nod.  
“And I’m going to convince felicity to go, okay, c’mon hurry up” Thea say getting up and pushing them with her.  
Soon as Oliver and Sara enter the mansion they go look for Raisa to start cooking, giving her all of details.  
In the same time, Thea was trying to convince felicity to help her with a school homework thing, and that it was the best to do in her house. In the end Thea, win.  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
“Thea are you sure is a good idea I came here” felicity says as she enter the mansion tense.  
“Relax my parents is not home”  
“Thank god” felicity say without think.  
“Come on follow me” Thea take her hand a lead her to the yard direction  
Felicity is distracted talking to Thea that she even noticed that they stop to walk and the table set up right there, until she hear someone clear the throat. Then she turn her head immediately.  
“What the hell” she blurt out.  
“Is that bad?” Oliver ask expecting other reaction.  
“Ugh! No, is not that, is just” she try to say, “It’s beautiful, thank you”  
“But…”  
“But you really think is the best idea right now do a dinner in your house” they lost in each other forgetting about Thea.  
“I already said that our parents is not home,” Thea says showing that she is still there.  
“I know but this is not the thing, I don’t want to cause any damage, do you understand” she say walking to Oliver “is to risk”  
Oliver pull her to his arms “I know we are going to find a way, okay” he give her a peck on the lips “can we at least enjoy this dinner”  
“Okay, I’m out” Thea say smiling, to give them privacy.  
Another month passed by, without any problem, just a few warnings from Moira, but Oliver always making her understand the situation.  
It was almost in the in the middle of the year. Felicity is in her class, taking notes and talking to her friends when she hear the speaker “Felicity Smoak please attend the principal’s office”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!
> 
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com


	14. Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! How are you guys? Here is the next chapter! I think we are getting there, tell me what you guys think? As always thank you for your support, whit kudos, comments, the reading... I really appreciate.

In the light of the sun, is there anyone?  
Oh it has begun  
Oh dear you look so lost  
Eyes are red and tears are shed  
The world you must've crossed, you said

You don't know me  
You don't even care... oh yeah  
She said, you don't know me  
You don't wear my chains... oh yeah  
Yeah

Essential and appealed  
Carry all your thoughts  
Across and open field  
When flowers gaze at you  
They're not the only ones  
Who cry when they see you  
You said

You don't know me  
You don't even care... oh yeah  
She said, you don't know me  
You don't wear my chains... oh yeah

She said I think I'll go to Boston  
I think I'll start a new life  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather  
I think I'll get a lover and fly'em out to Spain

I think I'll go to Boston  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset  
I hear it's nice in the summer some snow would be nice... oh yeah

Boston...where no one knows my name, yeah  
No one knows my name  
No one knows my name...yeah  
Boston... no one knows my name  
Boston... no one knows my name

In her class when she heard her name being call, she is so focus in her notes, that take a while for her to respond. When they call her again, she stand her head looking up to her teacher.

"Me? Why?" she ask him, "something happen? Oh my god what is it?" she start to babble.

"Calm down" her teacher, respond laughing at her reaction "the principal is calling you"

"Why?" she say more to herself.

Then she get up and start to walk to Mr. Steele office. When she enter his office, she start to talk.

"What did I do? I'm going to be expelled? I'm a good student Mr. steel, my grades are really good, please let me stay" she start to talk a mile for hour.

He look at her serious and say, "I'm sorry Miss Smoak, but I can't do that, you are actually going out of school"

"What?" she say as sit in the chair in front of his desk, with her head down.

"I'm kidding Felicity," Walter says laughing, "well sort of, you are actually going out of school, but in a good way"

She look up at him when he say that "I don't understand"

"We got you're early graduation, remember, that you came to talk about in the beginning of the year," he say as hold an envelope with her certificate "it take a while but here it is"

"They accepted you, you start at MIT in September, so I suggest you to spend this month with your family"

"Oh my god! I can't believe!" she say as tear roll down in her cheek.

When she get out of the office, she immediately send a text to Oliver saying that they need to talk.

She decided to finish her day at school without telling anyone, no matter how much Thea and Sara would ask her about the meeting.

When she is heading home, her phone, start to ring and she answer without even look, already knowing who it is.

"Hey something happen you got me worried," Oliver say.

"Actually yes" she respond, "I prefer talk to you in person, is that okay"

"Of course baby, meet me tonight in the roof"

Felicity was to nervous, and go directly to the roof and wait for Oliver. A few hours later, she heard the door open, and look as he enter the roof.

"Oh you already here!" he say walking to her and giving her a welcome kiss.

"Yes I'm kind nervous so..."

"So tell me was bothering you," he ask.

"Can we sit?" she ask. He nod and take her hand as they sit at the bed.

"Is not like is bothering me, I'm actually happy, but I don't know how to say to you"

"You can tell me anything"

"I'm going to MIT in the next month"

"What? How?" he say do not understanding.

"I kind got an early graduation" she try to explain

"Okay" he say

"Oliver"

"Im sorry, but you say next month?" he ask

"Yeah!"

"Felicity" he say making her look fixed at him "is not that I'm not happy about you, I don't doubt you actually get it, because you're a genius" he close he eyes before finish his sentence, "but please tell me that you actually is not here to break up with me"

"Oliver" she say again "I'm going away next month to Boston" is all she say, hoping that is enough.

"I have to go" he get up and left, as felicity stay there still looking to where he was seconds ago.

THE QUEEN'S MANOR

Oliver enter the mansion yelling for his mother, making Raisa show up with the noise.

"Mister Oliver is everything alright?" she ask worried because of his entrance.

"Raisa, where is my mother, I really need to talk to her"

"She is in the library," she told him.

"Thank you," he say kissing her head, and then quickly going up stairs looking for his mother. He enter the room and see her.

"Mom" he called.

"Oh hi honey" she turn at him smiling, and soon as she see his face, she lost the smile "is everything okay?"

"Mom I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me," he say serious.

"Yes honey, what is it?" she ask.

"You have something to do, with Felicity graduating early"

"What? No?" she try to deny.

"Mom!" he says angry.

"Yes! But not in the way you thinking, she already had the paper and everything, I just accelerated the process" she try justify.

"But not because you cared about her" he yelled.

"She is a smart girl, Oliver"

"Oh c'mon since the day you caught us I know you didn't accepted"

"Of course not, I cared about YOU, you can get in trouble with this, I did because I love you" she yelled back "and is not like I ruined her life"

"If you really cared about me, you would know then, how much I already love her," he say lowing his voice "she the smart person I know, she is going to be devastated, when she knows it was you"

"But she not going to, and you're also not going to tell her" she says firm.

"Why not?"

"Because if you tell her, I'm going to tell her new step dad, he is going to be thrilled, being a cop, you are definitely going to jail"

"I can believe you are treating me," he say incredulous.

"I'm giving you a chance, you go to her, spend this next month with her, being careful of course, then when she go to Boston, you forget that she existed"

He just star to rub his face speechless.

"Agreed" she says more than asking.

Oliver jus nod and left, going after his girl, to spend this next month next to her like the world would end.


	15. Certain Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the delay, I'm a little bit unmotivated, and the show is not helping, but I already accepted the way they going with the plot! As always thank you for your support with comments, kudos or just reading. If you guys notice I put in all chapters the lyrics of the songs that named them.I think that give a new idea about the chapter. So with the story, the next chapter probably is going to be a small one, with an smut scene, and we starting with the drama. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Something about you  
It's like an addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey

I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause certain things hurt  
And you're my only virtue

And I'm virtually yours

And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours

There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
You have me at your mercy

And you're like a shoulder to turn to  
Cause certain things burn just when we're hanging on for dear life  
We held on so tight

And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round  
Running round  
Running round my head

And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours

I adore you  
I adore you  
Certain that I'm yours

 

A WEEK LATER  
“C’mon Felicity we have to celebrate” Sara suggest.  
“Oh yeah! This is a great idea, we definitely have to celebrate” Thea quickly get along with Sara “we have to go to this new club at town”  
“I don’t think this is a good idea” Felicity start to say.  
“Say yes please, please, please” both interrupt her “and your mom already give us the fake ID’s” Sara finished  
“What?” Felicity blur out.  
“We talk to her and she help us, listen, our parents know where we going, at least one of them actually know, we just want to have some fun” Thea explain.  
“Is this because of Oliver?” Sara ask.  
“First of all am going to kill my mom for connive with you two against me, and second of this has nothing to do with Oliver, he is ignoring me, that it is totally fine okay”  
“So is that an yes?” they ask.  
“Ugh fine”  
“Yes” Thea and Sara yelled and give each other a hive five and a hug, as Felicity put her head back smiling.  
IN THE MEANWHILE AT THE GYM  
“Hey Oliver, how are you man?” Tommy say entering the place.  
“Hi Tommy! I’m okay”  
“I noticed” he say smiling  
“What bring you here at this time of the day?” Oliver ask.  
“So I was think that maybe we could go out today”  
hey thank you for the warning, I didn't notice during the edition, I'm going back to fix! “No” he says harshly  
“Ah! C’mon just think about, when was the last time we go out together, and picked some girls, have a few drinks”  
“I don’t do this anymore Tommy” justified Oliver.  
“Okay maybe not the girl part, I know you have the Vegas girl, but please just for us, talk and drink, I have some things to tell you”  
“You win,” he says  
“Yes!” celebrate Tommy “I pick you at the mansion at 9:00 pm”  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
The girls are reaching the club. “I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Felicity says.  
“Relax and enjoy” Thea says.  
“Fine” she mumble  
Already inside the club, they go find the others. They also invited Roy, Barry, Iris, Eddie, Cisco and Caitlin. Even laurel was there.  
“Hi…” they all sing yelling, when see each other and start to hug.  
Two hours later, they all talking. Sara calls Felicity and lead her to another part of the club.  
“Hey Sara” Felicity says singing and hugging her friend.  
“Lis I need your help” Sara says hugging her back.  
“What happened?” she ask.  
“I invited Nyssa, she is already there with the rest of the group,” Sara says looking to the other side of the room, where her girl and her friend are.  
“So…” Felicity say still not understanding.  
“I want your help, Nyssa and I have been fighting, so I want to tell them about us, and besides is about time for to open up about this” Sara explain.  
“What?” Felicity say incredulous “How I’m going to tell them this for you”  
“I don’t know Lis, you are just going to tell them, like, ’hi guys, you knew that Sara is dating a girl’ no big deal, please…” Sara insist.  
“Ugh! Fine let’s go”  
They walk to the bar where their friends is talking, and stand side by side, “hey guys…” Felicity says and look to Sara who nod at her “I want to tell you something” after that, she grab their attention, “uhm…”  
Before she could start to say, Sara walk into Nyssa’s direction pulling her by the neck and giving her a full kiss in the mouth, as the same time felicity see the scene and yelled “Sara is gay”  
They all looked shocked for a second, them start to smile, giving Sara a look of approval as she still blushing by her action.  
She still by Nyssa side as she look at Felicity and mouthed ‘thank you’, and she respond with a beautiful smile then mouthed back at the girls ‘smooth’ making both laugh.  
Then Thea push them to the dance floor.  
In the meanwhile, Oliver and Tommy is also inside the club, Tommy is drinking and flirting and Oliver is drinking and brooding.  
“Dude, you are going to eat her with your eyes” Tommy joke.  
Since Oliver spotted Felicity he keep watching her, “the kid is too close” is only what he say.  
“What?” Tommy ask not hearing him well because of sound.  
“Barry, the kid that is with her dancing”  
“You realize that they have the same age, right?” Tommy says.  
“This doesn’t matter Tommy, he is breaking the barriers” he respond angrily  
“Relax they are just dancing” soon as Tommy finish the sentence they see Barry leaning down and kissing her.  
“I’m going there” Oliver start to walk with his fists closed.  
“Oh this is going to be good” Tommy says jumping and going on Oliver’s direction.  
Felicity is talking with her friends when Barry ask her to dance, and she accepted gracefully.  
Both dance, talk and laugh, before Felicity noticed, Barry is with his face to close and leaning to kiss her, and the kiss doesn’t take long, it was more like a peck.  
“Felicity I’m sorry” he start to apologize.  
“Its fine Barry” she cut him “I just think it doesn’t work”  
“Yeah, sorry, I think too” and before he continuous he felt someone pulling him by the arm.  
“What you think you’re doing” Oliver says now holding him by the shirt.  
“Oliver!” Felicity yelled as the same time Barry says shocked “Mr. Queen!”  
Felicity enter between them pulling Barry aside and facing Oliver “are you insane?”  
“No!” he respond and put his hand on her mouth.  
She take his hand off “what are you doing?” she says not understanding his action “you trying to clean me”.  
“Yes, that mouth guys was on you” he says pointed to Barry “how dare he”  
Barry and Tommy is watching them when Thea and Sara appear “what happened?” Thea ask.  
“I was dancing with Felicity them your brother came and try to fight with me,” Barry explain.  
“What? Is he insane” Thea say.  
“No, Barry kind of kissed felicity” Tommy say.  
“Ohh you didn’t” Sara say.  
“I still don’t get it, what the problem is” Barry says still not understanding.  
“Watch!” Thea tell him pointing to the couple.  
“He doesn’t know about us Oliver, it was normal for him,” Felicity yelled at him.  
“That is not an excused Felicity” he yelled back both faces really close.  
“Well you don’t have that right to come here after let me standing there in the dam roof and disappeared, saying who I can or not kiss”  
“well you can come to me and say that you are going to move out of the city and try to break up with me without consult me” he say angrily as her  
“What are you talking about? I was not going to break up with you, and as soon Mr. Steele told me I send to you the message, it take me minutes to try to tell you and see what we could do about” she explain but still yelling.  
He just smile and kiss her, they keep kissing for some minutes. Oliver finish the kiss biting her bottom lip and say during “come with me” and they go out of the club.  
The group is there shocked for the second time in that night, as Thea and Sara is smiling widely.  
“Now make sense” Barry broke their gaze to the empty space.  
Oliver take Felicity to an alley pressing her to a wall, they making out there for a time. When things start to get to hot, Felicity try to stop Oliver, who is making his way of her neck to her chest.  
“Oliver I’m not going to have sex with you here” Felicity say.  
Oliver stop and look at her “what?”  
“I’m serious”  
“So let’s go to Verdant,” he suggest.  
“No, my friends are here for me Oliver, I’m not going to leave like that”  
“But…” he say trying to show sadness, “I miss you”  
“Yeah and who fault is that” she says.  
“I need you” he try.  
“Okay let’s make a deal, we go back there, keep for one more hour, you have a dance with me, and we go to Verdant and spend the night together, we never had the chance to do that”  
“Okay but you are being with me the entire time,” Oliver says.  
“Oh calm down big guy, Barry doesn’t like me the way you thinking”  
“That’s hard to believe when he was with his tongue down your throat a few minutes ago,” Oliver says.  
“He is in love with a girl, and he was confused” Felicity try to explain “and he even used his tongue okay, it was just a peck, soon we noticed that it wasn’t work out, but is funny to think that your mouth was on my a few seconds ago” Felicity finished laughing.  
“Why you let me kiss you, I didn’t think of that, and I even try to clean you,” he says with a disgusting face.  
“And that was really rude by the way” Felicity finish.  
“I don’t think so, and let’s go because knowing you, you are going to considered one hour later, after we are inside with the others, and I was not kidding by the fact that I need you”  
Oliver says that hugging her for behind pushing her hips to his making her feel and hide his hard on, as they walk to inside the club, with Felicity putting her head back, to rest on his shoulders, laughing about his situation. 

After they are inside they lost time there, just feeling the moment, they danced a lot going with the music, between word and stolen kisses. They talked with their friends, and danced again. Not caring anymore for who is seeing them, even with important people knowing like Laurel who is a lawyer and her father a cop, and Felicity’s now stepfather. They also know that some people now knowing is going to be a real problem, but they decided to care about this tomorrow and tonight enjoy they real last time together. And boy they enjoy!


	16. Pillow Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, I was really bad in this end of the year, but now i'm feeling great, I quit my job, i'm trying to open my own business, in a country in recession hahaha wish me lucky.   
> Okay about the story, so the drama really begins, I didn't plan to do Moira such a bitch, but just came out like that, I actually liked her in the show. Tell me what you think, and sorry for the mistakes. I think is the biggest chapter I did! 
> 
> I did an list on Spotify with the songs of this fic, so here is the link https://open.spotify.com/user/12167876504/playlist/2OF3fN3X9rWogGdbHNTvQB

Climb on board  
We'll go slow and  
high tempo  
Light and dark  
Hold me hard and mellow

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me  
'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you

So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone

Pillow talk  
My enemy, my ally  
Prisoners  
Then we're free, it's a thriller

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure  
Nobody but you, 'body but me  
'body but us  
Bodies together  
I'd love to hold you close, tonight and always  
I'd love to wake up next to you

So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone

Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise  
War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone  
Paradise, paradise, paradise, paradise  
War zone, war zone, war zone, war zone

So we'll piss off the neighbors  
In the place that feels the tears  
The place to lose your fears  
Yeah, reckless behavior  
A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day  
Fucking in, and fighting on  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone  
It's our paradise and it's our war zone

THE FOUNDRY

Oliver and Felicity are cuddling naked on the bed after an amazing make up sex, both playing and interlacing they fingers without talking just enjoying each other company.

They stay like that for a little while, with small kisses and fondling, Oliver is the one who talk first.

“Are you excited to go to Boston?” he ask.

Felicity look at his eyes studying the question “yeah! I think so”

“That not sound convincing,” he says, as leaning on his elbow to look at her. 

“I…” she start to say, then shutting her mouth and eyes closed. 

“Felicity talk to me”

“I don’t know how to say this” she started “I was really excited to go, my college dream, but I had requested so much time ago, I think I was too weird that they accepted that, missing so little time for me to finish school” 

“Okay, that make sense” Oliver says, and nod his head for her to continue but certainly not like the cursed of this history.

“So… you know I’m good with computers right” she affirm more then ask, and he just nod “I may o maybe not looking at some things on the files of the school and make other research and find out something”

“You hacked the school system?” Oliver ask actually surprised.

“What no?” she says quickly “I didn’t hacked, I just access the system to look at something”

“Felicity!”

“Okay fine, but it isn’t that bad, right!”

Oliver just look at amused.

“Now is the difficult part for me to tell you” she continuous. 

“Why?” he ask.

“Uhmm… the thing is, I found out that was your mother who pay them, to let me start now in the second semester” she tells him but he doesn’t look at her “Oliver are you listening to me” 

“Yes, of course” still trying not to reach her eyes, the thing is, Oliver knows how easily felicity can read him.

“I can’t believe I didn’t get on my own,” she say letting a tear fall.

“Never doubt of yourself, you’re an genius” Oliver say whipping the tear with his thumb.

“well I think your mother really didn’t accepted us, so I can recuse the offer what probably is going to be bad, she isn’t going take that well” then she stop talking and look at him 

“Oliver” then he look up at her and she just open her mouth. 

“Felicity” is all he say and try to reach her but she pulled back.

“You knew, and was going to let me go,” she says with her voice almost failing.

“What? No, of course not” he say trying to reach her again in the bed.

“You help her!” 

“No, for Christ sakes! Let me explain please” he says nervous, that was not supposed to happen.

She doesn’t say anything so he tell her. 

“I find out that was her, then I confront her, we start to fight, with her saying how wrong this was, how I could go to jail and all of that stuff” he pause for a moment. “I still didn’t accepted, so she threated me”

“How?” she asks

“By reporting me directly with Captain Lance, she knows he is or going to be your step father, and take out you scholarship” 

“She doesn’t have the right to do that” 

“I know, but in this way that we really wouldn’t have a chance, taking the entire whole media thing that my family can get”

“But I don’t understand why you didn’t tell, we could work together” she say now more calm, now that she understand he said.

“I want to think on something before tell you, and also “I want to think on something before tell you, and also I didn’t want to tell that she pay for that, you really deserved on your own, you’re a genius babe” he say and reach her, now she let him and give a peck on the lips. 

“Okay let’s get up and face the real world” she get out of totally naked and looking for her clothes.

“Why…?” Oliver says.

“Because we have to start think on something that don’t put us in trouble more than already is” 

“Why we are in trouble,” Oliver ask shortly adding “besides my mother’s crazy trouble” 

“Seriously, you was the one who start a fight and kissed me in the middle of a club, with all people we live with there” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that” he says siting up in the bed “by the way how you guys enter there” he ask her. 

“We used uhm… a fake id,” she says looking down but with a smirk.

“Hum, it’s seems I’m not the one who is going to have a problem with going against the law” he says laughing.

“Shut up” she says and throwing at him some of his clothes as he make a painful face going with. 

AN HOUR LATER 

Oliver enter the mansion and go to the principal living room immediately spot standing his father, Tommy and Captain Lance, and sitting on the sofa his mother, Thea and Laurel.

“What is happening?” he ask.

“Son, can you sitting down, captain lance, want to make some questions for you” Robert say.

“About?” he ask even knowing.

“You know about what Oliver! For Christ sakes! Don’t be stupid this is a serious thing,” Moira says angrily.

“For you!” he says raising his voice.

“Of course it is, my son can go to jail,” she says e go in his direction and putting her hands in his face.

Oliver taking her hand brutally “because you open your mouth, you are the one who putting me in jail, definitely not captain lance today” Oliver yelled with his fist closed.

“Okay! You two calm down” captain lance interview “we going to wait the two officers come back with Felicity and Donna, then we all going to have a real talk” 

Oliver walk to a window staring the outside lost in his thoughts as he feel someone put a hand on his shoulders, turn his head to look at the person.

“Hey man calm down, everything is going to be alright” Tommy says.

“No its not, not matter what happen today, in all scenarios I can’t be with her anymore” he says more calm.

“That’s… true” tommy don’t know what to say to comfort him.

They go back to the group and sit on the sofa, Oliver resting his elbows on his knees and with his hand rubbing his face.

“This is ridiculous” Thea break the silence “I can’t believe you report him” Thea, says a bit sad looking at her mother.

“It wasn’t her it was me” Laurel says then look down.

“What?” Tommy says. 

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t let this pass by, they were all minor in an club drinking and then I see a grow up men and teacher of them start a fight and kiss one of them” she says firmly and standing up “some of them can be friends and family, but I’m lawyer it goes against my principles” 

“I can’t believe” Tommy says. 

“Neither do I” Oliver complement. 

Moira start to smile a little to Thea but do not take long.

“I’m not apologizing” Thea says quickly at her.

“And I just wanted you away from that girl who knew they are in a club drinking” Moira says almost laughing.

“Well if you want both of your children away, it was just say,”

“What are you talking about” Moira asked her daughter.

“I was at the club too, we was there to celebrate that fact that felicity get her scholarship,” Thea explain.

“Well Thea the thing is, we even have to celebrate, mom pay the school and I do not know who else to give her” Oliver tell his sister “she wanted to send her far away, the worst is that felicity find out, and she is divested” 

“Oh my god, this is going to be worst than I thought” lance says now worried.

They set that for some time without saying anything, all of them a little shocked with what is being revealed. They hear steps entering the room. All of them looking at the same spot as the two officer enter bringing Felicity and Donna with them. 

“Okay, now that’s everyone is here we can start” Quentin says trying to keep professional, but looking kind for his new family.

“Don’t forget that before anything you are the police captain” Moira says loud.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Queen, I think I know my job, or I wouldn’t be here” Quentin says harshly “okay I want on this couch” Quentin appoint to the biggest one “Oliver, Felicity, Donna, Moira, Thea and Laurel” they all sit in this exactly order, Oliver immediately intertwined his hand with Felicity’s discretely.

Quentin set in a chair in their front, with a pen and a bloc of notes. “let’s start with laurel, who is the one that make the report” 

“What?” Felicity and her mom say in the same time looking at her.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t know the story, then I see you two at the club, so I have to tell dad, but a minute later Moira show up with the same subject, that’s why we are here” Laurel explain.

“I’m going to try understand what it’s happening before we take this to the delegacy, and is having a lot of accusations, we are going to see the valued and precedent ones” Quentin say. 

“Laurel tell me what happened that night?” he ask.

“I was at the club with Tommy, when I see Thea, Felicity, Sara and they other friends enter the club. They were celebrating Felicity scholarship, then after some time, I see Ollie going in their direction and pushing one of their friends by the arm, wanting to start a fight and a minute later he and Felicity was kissing.” Laurel tell her father.

Quentin sigh “so… you guys was on a club for adults, inside, drinking” most Thea and Felicity nod, since just the both was there “then you Oliver try to fight one of your student and kiss another one, both being a minor”

“Yeah!” Oliver say looking straight to lance.

“Okay lets go for parts, how both of you and the others, including my other daughter go inside the club”

Felicity and Thea look at each other “with a fake id” they say together.

“How you all get the fake id?” he says serious.

“We made” Felicity try.

“You made” Quentin repeat “how?” 

“I… I…”

“It was me” Donna interrupt her “I made for them”

“Oh my god Donna, are you insane, how you gave fake ids to them.” Quentin put his hand on his face. 

“I’m not insane” Donna says getting up “there are young and just want to have some fun, celebrate, I don’t I see a problem at all at that, or, about all this show that’s happening here, this is ridiculous” she finish angry.

“Oh my god you are so irresponsible,” Moira say. 

“At least I try to support my kids in whatever that make them happy, and not take that happiness from them” 

“Alright you two, let’s keep going” Quentin says “Felicity, how that happened” he says pointing to her and Oliver.

Before she could start Moira start talking “that’s not difficult probably she seduce my son for her benefit, she need notes for school, and he had money who was just a bonus” 

“Oh my god, what is wrong with you” Felicity says irritated getting up at the same time as Moira both face to face. “You already ruined my life enough” 

Then they all get up too “I fell in love with your son before I knew his last name, or imagined he lived here in starling and was becoming a teacher” 

“How long this is happening, this just get worse,” Moira ask.

“That’s none of your business, and just for you to know I don’t need your dirty money” 

“What are you talking about?” Moira says with a blank face.

“Really, almost a million to get ride of me, that’s explain why they gave me so, easily the scholarship. But don’t worry I’m not accepting, you can have your money back”

“I think it’s enough for today, I’m sorry Felicity, Oliver, but I’m going to press charge about your relationship and the suborn” he finish looking to Moira, “and I’m going to try to easy the part of the fake ids” 

“Of course you are” Moira say.

“For now I’m not take anyone to there, but I’m going to ask your girls to collect all the fake ids and give to me, and Oliver I’m going to ask you and Felicity to not see each other again, for a while at least”

“Can I talk to her for a moment?” Oliver ask.

“Look what you are going to do, you did well not talking to much!” Moira says.

Oliver ignore her comment and keep looking at Quentin waiting the response. 

“Yes” lance respond shaking his head.

Oliver thanked lance a stand his hand for felicity, who accepted so he lead them to next room. 

They look at each other for a time, as felicity eyes start to tear up “hey don’t worry, everything is going to be alright,” he says.

“I hope so… I don’t want harm you” she says, them Oliver push her and put her in his arms, kissing her forehead.

“Hey, whatever happen it’s not your fault okay. Don’t let my mom words affect you” she look up at him still in his arms and nod, Oliver put his hand on her neck and lead down his head for an perfect kiss.


	17. Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I don't have excuse for not updating this Fic, I just honestly didn't have time.   
> I also was disappointed with the show for a while,but they got me again, I can't be away for so long.  
> So yesterday and today (is still considered since it is 1:30 am here) got me so inspired with the HVFF, so many feels and trash hahaha, that I have to update this!   
> I hope you like, all mistakes are mine,enjoy! 
> 
> PS: I'm not even sorry for this chapter title!

Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in

But things just get so crazy  
Living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road  
Get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
Someday

That maybe all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
And back and forth we sway  
Like branches in a storm  
Change of weather  
Still together when it ends

That maybe all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
Yeah, oohh yeah

But things just get so crazy  
Living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling  
And I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it will bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you  
You may not know

That maybe all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
Driving slow, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah

There's a flower in your hair  
I'm a flower in your hair

Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah  
Whoa, yeah

A WEEK LATER  
Oliver was called in Mr. Lance's office with his mother. It's been a week since all blow up, a week without talk to his mother, a week without him sees her.  
Both Moira and Oliver are waiting in the SCPD, for Mr. Lance call them to his office.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Queen come in “Quentin call them, “have a sit please" he says as they enter the room.  
"Mr. Lance "Oliver says and shakes Quentin's hand, they sit on the chair in front of the office table.  
"So ... Oliver, Moira" Quentin start, looking directly at them "we investigate and talked to everyone close to both of you and felicity, beside the fact that they see you two kissing, we do not have any proof, and a kiss is Not enough to have a court or a serious process "  
"Okay" Oliver says more relieved.  
"What?" Moira asked incredulous.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Queen but we do not have enough to continue with this," Quentin says gesticulating to her "whatever you planned it goes"  
"Fine, so that's it?" She says  
"No, I'm sorry Oliver, I talked to Mr. Steele, and we came to the conclusion that's better if you do not teach anymore"  
"That's okay, I knew that would happen, at least I still have the gym"  
"And that's better if you do not really be close to felicity for a while, until they forget a little"  
"That seems reasonable," Oliver says.  
"Okay that's it, we had an agreement" Quentin ask them.  
"Yes, sir"  
"I do not agree with everything, but I think that's enough," Moira says.  
"Well I appreciate your presence," Quentin says as getting up and leading them to the door, when they reach he shakes Moira's hand and thanked her,  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he says while shaking Oliver's hand.  
"Yes, of course" Oliver says, both look at Moira dispensing her.  
"Well thank you Mr. Lance for you job"  
Both go back inside the office.  
"So what do you want to talk to me about," Oliver asked.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Quentin says pacing in the room rubbing his face with both hands. "They convinced me to ask you for dinner tonight in my house, so that's it, if you want to go"  
"Oh, okay, yes I appreciate the invitation" Oliver says "what about felicity?"  
"Yeah she does not know you're going, it's a surprise that the girls are doing, including your sister, since felicity is not the happiest person right now"  
"Is everything alright with her?" Oliver ask worried.  
“Yes she just quiet a lot, but we don’t blame her” Quentin say “we also have to tell you something, and maybe you can see her one last time before…” Quentin look at Oliver’s worried face “not seeing her that much” he says the end almost whispering.  
“Okay now you got me really worried,” Oliver says.   
“Relax okay, I don’t full accepted this but I can see that both of you love each other, and knew in what was getting into” Quentin says looking straight at Oliver “I expect you there tonight” he say giving an final shake hand to Oliver.   
“I will be there,” he says then exit the room more relieved.   
As they exiting the SCPD Moira asked, “what Mr. Lance wanted with you?”  
“Nothing of your business” Oliver respond trying not to look so harsh.   
“Are you going to forgive someday?” she says softly.  
“Let’s see mom, maybe!” he respond honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!   
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson   
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	18. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello guys, look who's back! A lot of things happened right! What a Comic-Con!  
> I'm not happy with this chapter, I changed it a lot of times, I feel that I'm not improving with my english, It's like I'm stucked with the "he says" "she says", the perks of self taught, and I can not write thinking in portuguese and then translating! But I continue to read a lot, let's see where it goes.  
> That being said all mistakes are mine, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I could've chose anybody, but I chose you  
Ooh, ooh  
Help me get better, you pull me right out of the blue  
Oh, oh  
And daddy don't like you, but daddy and I never speak  
Ee  
Every night when I wake up, I need you to get back to sleep  
Ee

Smells like roses to me  
Two young lovers at sea  
Tastes so bitter and so sweet  
You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang  
Bang bang bang  
Bang bang bang  
Oh oh, oh oh

You could've chose anybody, but you chose me  
Ee ee  
Hiding in bed since no one around us agrees  
Ee ees  
And I feel romantic and since morning I've been acting wild  
I, I  
Shall we eat all the poison and leave all the questions behind  
I, I

Smells like roses to me  
Two young lovers at sea  
Tastes so bitter and so sweet  
You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang  
Bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang

And all the chemicals and alcohol make for a volatile love  
But stay with me  
Just stay with me  
And I never wanna lose you  
but I feel that closures will tear us apart  
But stay with me  
Stay with me  
Bang, bang, bang

Smells like roses to me  
Two young lovers at sea  
Tastes so bitter and so sweet  
You're my bang, together we go bang bang bang 

AT THE LANCE’S HOUSE

They all helping finish the dinner and set the table when rings the bell.

“Can you get that Felicity?” Lance yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah” she yelled back, already open the door, when she turn to look she gasp “Oliver hi, you’re here”

He smiles “yeah I was surprise too when Mr. Lance invited me for dinner, since he was the one who says I couldn’t get close to you for a while”

“Oh? What, you can’t get close to me?” she say surprise and a little angry.

“Okay you two lets come on in” Quentin interrupt they stares.

“Hey Oliver! Great timing, the dinner is ready, let’s sit at the table.” Donna says greeting him.

“Hey, yes lets go” he respond smiling.

They all set at the table including Laurel and Sara.

“So Oliver you must be thinking why I invited you tonight for dinner” Quentin says as they start to serve themselves.

“Yeah I was actually curious about,” Oliver says.

“Uhm I still didn’t fill Felicity about the agreement we had with the whole situation, and we thought that maybe you and her could talk about it” he finish giving Felicity a knowing look.

“I would appreciate that” he says and smile in her direction.

“Just for you to know I didn’t agreed with this but this three lady’s here can be really persuasive!” Quentin says and pointing to Donna, Sara and Laurel.

“Common dad don’t say you didn’t agreed with this even a little” Sara comment laughing from her dad stubbornness “you even cook this delicious meal”

“That’s because I’m the only one here that can cook”

“Hey” Felicity and Donna say at the same time.

“Tell me one day that the two of you don’t set the fire alarm on” Laurel says laughing too.

Oliver set that with an amusing smile as they start arguing about the food, after a couple of minutes Felicity found his gaze and their smile change, one that is just for the two of them.

“Okay guys” Sara yelled, “We want to know about what was decide in the Olicity case”

“In the what?” both Oliver and Felicity says.

“I want to know too I was part of this” she justify ignoring their confused face.

“Yes lets focus, this is what this dinner is about” Laurel says.

“As I say to Oliver, we didn’t have proof enough to charge against him”

“Ugh” Felicity made an unpleasant sound “I hate that, everything is going against him,” she mumble.

“Well just a kiss wasn’t enough either, but dammit the two of you couldn’t at least, pretend that there wasn’t nothing happening” Quentin says a little annoying in the end, making everyone at the table chuckle.

“And…” Sara ask.

“Hum I can’t teacher anymore” Oliver said.

“What?” Felicity ask looking at him in a kind way.

“It’s okay, I didn’t regret anything” he assure her.

“and he can be close to Felicity for a while, they said that just enough to people forget a little, it doesn’t look likes, but this was a big deal, he really could go to jail” Quentin complement.

“maybe now you guys want to tell me, why in hell you both think that was fine to a teacher and an student feel an attraction, and was okay to put that in practice” he says a little angry.

“That’s a funny story,” Felicity says with an awkward laugh “we had a thing before we know that we are at the same is school, the same city…”

“Oh really how you two meet?” Donna ask.

“Remember that night when you still work at the casino, that you want me to have some fun,” Felicity says.

Donna’s eyes went wild “really, he is the guy you spend the night with” felicity nod “oh Oliver she was a little miserable after, ‘why I didn’t ask more questions of him’, ‘why I didn’t tell him my real name’” Donna tells Oliver laughing, imitating felicity’s voice.

“Mom, I wasn’t miserable” felicity says with her teeth’s clenched.

“This just get worse,” Quentin says with a sigh.

“But this doesn’t matter anymore, right? Since we can be next to each other,” she says with an ironic tone and smiling, as they all finishing their dinner.

“Hum thank you Mr. Lance, Mrs. Smoak for the dinner it was delicious,” Oliver says.

“You’re welcome honey, you can leave this, we are going to clean” Donna smile to him.

“Hum I finished too, It was really delicious” felicity getting up the table and look at Oliver “so you want, you know maybe talk” she says a bit nervous.

“Yes of course” he respond.

“Let’s go then”

AFTER THE DINNER

Felicity takes Oliver by the hand heading upstairs to her room, Oliver smile looking around, that room screams felicity. He sit on her bed leaning on the head of the bed, he put felicity with him, her sitting between his legs, resting her head on his chest, his arms involving her.

“So what was this all about?” he ask gently kissing her head.

“Hum…” she hesitates.

“I know that Quentin is not that found of me, or the situation between us, so must be a reason for me to be here tonight, and we know that wasn’t just to tell you the verdict”

“I’m sorry that actually was quite a dinner”

“It’s okay, you guys really know how to talk,” he says smiling.

“yeah, actually… there something I wanted to talk to you” she says moving up to sit in front of him “I’m moving to Boston next week” she blur out closing her eyes.

“What? How?”

“hum I actually could get a half scholarship, so my mom said she is going to pay the other half, apparently she was saving money for that exactly reason and Quentin agreed to help her, I can also find a job there right” she end holding his hand.

“Hum, that’s great baby, I’m so happy for you” he hugs her.

“Your face isn’t showing that much” she tease him.

“I’m really am okay, I just…” he start justify.

She interrupt him “Hey, I love you, I just feel that I had to go, it’s an amazing opportunity”

“I know, I know, you’re a going to be amazing there, I’m so proud” he says and go to hug her again “at least it’s going to be easier for me”

“Oh yeah how is that so?” she giggle.

“It’s was going to be so hard not be close with you, but being so close to you” he finish with his mouth close to hers.

“I know right this is a ridiculous order that they give to you” she says whispering and smiling, and then se close that almost inexistent distance between their mouths.

Their kiss star to escalate as Oliver put his hand at her neck trough her hair to kisser her more firmly, he move her and lay her down at the bed with him on top of her. When Oliver start to kiss down her neck, they hear a cough.

“I think that is more wise for both of you, to not do this here and with an open door” both of them separate quickly sitting on the bed to look at Sara, who is at laying at the door with her arms close and an grin in her face.

Both laugh and thank her.

He kiss her one more time “I want to see you before you go, okay” she nod and peck him on the lips, “I’m going to text you” he says kissing her, “ and I’m going now, as I still can keep my hand to myself” they both laugh and kissed again.

Oliver get up and look back at her when he reach the door, with a hope smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here is some of my other accounts, I do a lot of fanarts!  
> Twitter: sanxao_panca  
> Instagram: maryan_watson  
> Wattpad: sanxao_panca  
> Tumblr: sanxo.tumblr.com  
> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


	19. A/N

Hi guys here I am with another authors note! I don't if you remember a while back when I told that I had a problem with my computer, well he is totally dead now! 

My father is a militar and he is serving in another state, but he is coming for an holiday, child's day, I don't know if you guys have this holiday, or if is called that, i just translated literally, here in Brazil it is in 12/10. But anyway he is really good with techonology, and he is going to try at least save what was in there, I hope so much he is going to get, really had important things, including everything I had write, damm I don't want to write again the continuation of this story, I was really liking the way was going, and I don't have the best memory!

I'm feeling like Oliver when he first looked out for Felicity, yeah definetely don't! Hahaha (and I don't know if this sentence is right)

I want to finish saying that there is so many amazing fics going on right now, this writers are awesome, seriously thank you so much for that, it makes my day better reading them and see the talents that they have! I want to thank all of you who read this story, left kudos, commented, I really, really appreciate!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, love you, give me your feedback! :3


End file.
